Love is Patient
by loveisessential1227
Summary: Brittany and Santana have finally exposed their true feelings for one another, but Santana isn't ready for the repercussions of truly being herself with Brittany.  Will Brittany's love be patient enough to wait for Santana?
1. Chapter 1

_***HEYS GUYS, SO SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE READ THIS FANFIC BEFORE BUT I DECIDED TO RE-WRITE MOST OF IT. I LOST SIGHT OF HOW I REALLY WANTED MY STORY TO GO AND I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE OUTCOME. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE***_

Making out wasn't anything new for Brittany and Santana. Especially when they were making out with each other. Things were heating up fast, as it would on every other occasion when they were just "hooking up" and soon Brittany found herself getting undressed by Santana. Nothing was different about the situation, but Brittany couldn't stop thinking about how her feelings had changed toward Santana. Maybe she had felt this way all along throughout the entirety of their friendship, but only now she began to comprehend what these emotions meant. Although Brittany wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, she knew that her feelings toward Santana went beyond friendship. She was never in love before, but she was sure that was what she felt for Santana. Brittany had become restless with all the "meaningless sex" that her and Santana had, and she knew she had to stand up for herself, or things would never change.

Santana was kissing Brittany softly on her neck, which always drove Brittany wild, but she snapped out of her trance and backed away.

"Ummm, why are you backing away from me? Hello Britt, I'm trying to get my freak on." As she leans into Brittany for a kiss, while pulling her closer, but Brittany turns away and sits up in the bed and puts her shirt back on. Santana follows suit.

"B, why are you acting so weird, well I mean weirder than normal, where's your head at?" Santana questions with extreme frustration.

"My head is right here, on top of my head duh" Brittany replies not understanding the underlying meaning of Santana's question.

"No" letting out a gasp of air, "I mean, usually when we're making out n' stuff, and Santana puts an emphasis on 'stuff' "you're totally into it, but lately it seems like you're always thinking about something else" Santana is looking directly into Brittany's eyes and sees that she knows exactly what she is talking about.

Brittany looks to the side for a moment and is silent, in fear of what her best friend's response would be to her new found yearning for sex with a meaning. Brittany was not going to cop out sex to Santana anymore. Santana without sex is definitely a situation that you always want to avoid. Oh, the havoc Brittany thought.

Santana is rapidly becoming more inpatient by the second for the void of conversation between them. "Hello! B! I am talking to you, you know!" Her eyes piercing.

Brittany knows better than to keep Santana waiting, she takes a deep breathe in, it's now or never, she looks at Santana with a serious expression, "It's just, Brittany pauses, "I'm tired of all the meaningless sex, you know, that you and I always have. That is ALL we ever do, is hook up."

At first Santana assumed that this was just going to be one of Brittany's random and irrelevant rants, but her tone of voice was different and her body language sent the opposite message. She realized that Brittany was being serious. Santana doesn't know how to respond, Brittany usually just followed whatever Santana claimed to be the right and "cool" thing to do, and never questioned Santana's motives, and making out and having sex with your best friend was definitely cool to Santana.

Brittany continued, "I want to be in love the next time I have sex, I know it sounds cheesy but I would imagine that if you were in love with the person you were having sex with, it would be that much greater."

Santana still remained dumbfounded. She didn't know how to feel. First she thought that her outlet for sex on tap is totally gone now being that Brittany wasn't going to cop out anymore. But Santana couldn't help but agree with Brittany as well, she was never in love with any of the people she hooked up with. She started to wonder how that would feel like, to be in love. Being around someone who always made you smile, who brightened up the room when they entered, when you are with them, no one and nothing else matters, being able to be your complete self around them, flaws and everything.

As she dwelled on it more, she realized that feeling that way, being "in love" would only be amazing, right? Then she felt a pit in her stomach formulate. "Oh, fuck! She pauses and looks up at Brittany, who is patiently waiting for some kind of reaction," That's how I feel about you!" She whispers under her breath. Her eyes widened.

Brittany heard Santana say something discreetly, but couldn't quite make out the words. She noticed the look on Santana's face and suddenly got nervous. Brittany speaks to break the tension, "Umm, what was that San I didn't hear what you just said"

Santana shakes out of her daze, not understanding the revelation that she just had about her best friend, "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing, I didn't say anything." She bites her lip and crosses her arms.

Brittany looks at her, confused, "Oh, ok, I swear I heard you say something, but it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me again"

Brittany starts to speak again, slowly, still not understanding what was going with Santana, "So as I was saying, I just want to be in a relationship you know, like totally official with someone, kind of like, Finn and Rachel"

Thank God! Santana thinks to herself, an opportunity to break the awkwardness. I can always make fun of Rachel Berry, she smirks, and giggles, "Yeah right! Like Rachel Berry would ever put out, I can imagine her right now trying to be sexy and seductive with her knee high socks and reindeer sweaters!" Santana let's out a laugh, "Good one Britt!"

Brittany laughs a little, but that isn't what she meant, and becomes serious again, "No, I mean like they're both crazy in love with each other, they're connection is so strong that it makes everyone in the room go numb. That's what I want" Like how I feel when I am with you, Brittany thinks to herself.

Santana swore she was in a twilight zone, Brittany talking about being in love was absurd, she couldn't even contemplate the difference between her right and left hands. Santana decided to respond with her usual bitchy personality, "Britt I think you're just going through a phase, you're too young to really know what love should be like, you and I both, so are you guna put out or not? I have to get home soon"

Brittany is hurt by Santana's insincerity. Santana was her best friend she was supposed to be able to express her inner most feelings to her without having to worry about getting ridiculed. Brittany became angry, "No Santana! I'm not going to put out for you tonight, or any other night! Puck is out of jail, so why don't you go to him for all you're sexual needs, I'm sure he can fulfill them" she throws her hands up into the air to emphasize her frustration.

Santana didn't anticipate Brittany getting this mad. All she really wants to do is to grab Brittany arms and pull her into a tight embrace, and tell her that she feels the same, but she instantly rejects the feeling. She gets up and looks down at Brittany, "Uggghh! Whatevs, your super lame!" Santana gets up and turns to the bedroom door, and is ready to leave. Brittany lies back in her bed and turns the other way.

Santana stops, when she hears no response from the blonde. She realizes how sad Brittany really is. Santana now has her hand on the door knob, when she let's her hand fall and she turns around, starting to walk back toward the bed.

She sits on the bed with Brittany's back facing toward her. She softly touches Brittany's back and leans into Brittany's ear and whispers, with slight hesitation,"All those things you want, with sex and being in love, I want that too."

Brittany is completely shocked, she flinches and blinks her eyes, knowing that Santana is indirectly telling Brittany that she wants all those things with her. She slowly turns onto her back meeting Santana's gaze, Santana's hand now on Brittany's stomach.

Brittany smiles, "You mean, you don't want meaningless sex anymore either!" She questions simply.

Santana nods, softly smiling, "Sex between you and I", she pauses and bites her lip, not sure if she should expose this truth, "it was never...it was never meaningless, at least it wasn't to me" She looks away as she shrugs her shoulders.

Brittany looks up, "What do you mean?"

Santana looks back at her, there is a small kind of sparkle in her eye, "I think you know what I mean." She says coyly with a grin.

For some reason, even though the meaning of Santana's previous statement would have usually been a code to Brittany, she knew exactly what Santana meant. Santana loved her, definitely more than a friend, and that love was mutual.

Brittany smiles at what Santana just said and moves over in the bed to make room for Santana as she motions for her to lay down. Santana does so, as they both lay on their sides to face each other and Santana keeps her hand on Brittany's side. They both smile shyly as Brittany brings her hand to meet with Santana's cheek. Santana closes her eyes to take in the moment, she had forgotten how soft Brittany's hands were.

They bring there faces closer to each others, feeling the breathes between them getting hotter. This kiss was going to be different from all the other kisses they have shared previously. This time they weren't kissing as best friends, they were kissing as best friends that love each other in that special way. Brittany's lips finds Santana's and in that instant both girls are covered with goosebumps. Santana lifts her hand off from Brittany's side and softly grabs the rim of Brittany's shirt to pull her closer, desperate to feel her body right up against hers. They wrap their legs around each others and moan with joy simultaneously.

Brittany gently grabs the back of Santana's neck also pulling her closer. Santana starts to breathe heavily for the back of her neck has always been her weak spot. Brittany pulls away, while Santana is still leaning toward her searching for her lips, bewildered, Santana opens her eyes, "B, what's wrong?" Keeping her hand on Brittany's chest.

Brittany has a cute smirk on her face, let's out a heavy breath, "That kiss, that felt different" Santana smiles back knowing exactly what she means, "What do you mean?"

Looking up Brittany mockingly replies, "I think you know what I mean"

Everything changed after that kiss. That was the first kiss that Brittany and Santana shared not only as best friends, but now as best friends that had a deep love for one another. Brittany had been dreaming of this moment ever since her and Santana began hooking up.

The girls were lying on Brittany's bed. Santana was laying on Brittany's chest as Brittany had her arm around Santana's waist. They were just cuddling with one another listening to John Mayer's "Comfortable". Although they wanted to make love more than anything, they also just wanted to bask in the moment. This was a big event for the both of them.

Brittany was comforted by the silence between them. She knew that Santana was happy because she kept making circles with her index finger on Brittany's stomach. Her dreams finally came true. She had always had a small feeling that Santana was putting up a front when it came to how she felt. Santana never spoke about feelings, especially whenever Brittany brought up the relationship between them but Santana would always absentmindedly send Brittany signals. Even though Santana claimed that the sex they had meant nothing, they always cuddled after. Santana would always hold Brittany as they fell asleep. Whenever they had sex Santana would always make sure that Brittany was okay, and if Santana ever left Brittany during the night, she never failed at kissing Brittany on the forehead.

Everyone saw Santana as a thick skinned bitch, but when it was just the two of them Santana was a completely different person. She always made Brittany feel like she was the only important person in her life, but whenever Brittany tried to talk about their feelings for each other, Santana would always get frustrated and irritated so she ignored the signs.

Santana had known all along that her feelings for Brittany had always existed as more than a love for friendship. Although they were still considered young to most adults, she knew that Brittany was the love of her life, but she ignored her feelings because it wasn't the norm, and Santana was the queen of fitting in and steering clear from anything that might make her come across as a freak. At Mckinley High, being gay was definitely not of the norm. She knew that if she was open about her feelings toward Brittany she would become the center of mockery and cruel jokes. Santana would not allow the tables to turn on her thus she kept her feelings and true identity at bay.

But now that she knew that Brittany's feelings were mutual, her life took an unexpected turn. The dynamic between them changed. Now she can actually hold Brittany's hand instead of their usually pinky fingers. She could buy Brittany flowers as her girlfriend instead of just her best friend. They could go to Breadsticks on an actual date instead of pretending to be guy hunting. Santana was smiling to herself at all the warm thoughts of what they could potentially be, but then her thoughts are put to a halt.

'But that means that I would have to officially ask Brittany to be my girlfriend' Santana says to herself. Although Santana wanted nothing more than for her and Brittany to be official, she knew she wasn't ready to expose her true self to the world. Even though she now knew how she truly felt for Brittany, she also knew that she just wasn't ready for that next step. She wasn't strong enough, and even though she was literally the queen of the school, she wasn't ready for all the judgment. Santana began to feel awkward and out of place.

John Mayer's "Comfortable" ended and Santana started to get up. Brittany looked up and automatically sensed a mood change in Santana. Brittany sat up in her bed as Santana turned her back to sit on the side of the bed.

"Umm, Did I do something wrong San?" Brittany asked innocently.

Santana felt horrible. She can tell that Brittany was sad hearing the tone of her voice. They just had an amazing moment, and Santana was ruining it. 'Just lay back in her arms and forget about all your inhibitions.' Santana said to herself. 'Don't mess things up' But Santana couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too scarred of completely giving into her feelings.

Brittany knew something was wrong when Santana didn't turn to face Brittany. "Of course you didn't do anything wrong Britt. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to head home, it's pretty late." Santana sat up and fixed her hair as she walked over to grab her sweater.

Brittany got up and out of her bed to follow Santana and grabbed her hand turning her to face her,she knew Santana was lying. "Look.." Brittany paused, "I know that your scarred. I know that all of this, our feelings for each other is too much for you to handle because I know that you really care about what others think of you. But when you're in love, none of that should matter right? As long...As long as your with each other." Brittany said with pleading hope.

Santana started to shake, she could tell how much Brittany was hurting. In an instant Santana had given her all that she ever wanted and then took it all away. "Britt, I, I just..." Santana's voice started to trail off as tears started to fill in her eyes. She let her head fall so that she was facing the floor.

Brittany now felt hopeless. She grabbed both of Santana's hands tightly. "Look at me, San, please look at me." Santana slowly allowed her head to rise until she met Brittany's desperate gaze. Brittany let go of one of Santana's hands so that she could wipe the tears from her eyes. "Believe in you and me. I will be there for you when you can't be strong. I know it will be hard, but for me I know all the hardship that we will have to endure will be worth it because I have you. Having you is all I need, it's more than enough for me." Brittany pleaded.

Santana's heart sank after hearing those words. She knew that Brittany meant all of it, but she just wasn't ready. After a moment of silence, Santana looked up at Brittany, new tears filled her eyes, "I can't." Santana said in a whisper, "I'm so sorry." as she let go of Brittany's hands and ran out of her room.

Brittany stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to think or feel. She knew that Santana felt the same but she was paralyzed by her fear of what others would think.

Brittany knew what she had to do and quietly said out loud, "I'll wait for you."

***I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING THIS REVISED CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS BITTERSWEET, BUT I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER =D***


	2. Chapter 2

***HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE***

Santana wasn't able to sleep much that night, well at all for that matter. She laid in bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for the rays of the sun to shine through her window. Her heart still hadn't rose out of her stomach. She knew that she completely ruined the beautiful moment that her and Brittany shared several hours before. She knew Brittany would never forget how she just ran out on her. She turned her head to retrieve her cell phone. 5:45. 'Uggh! I hate Mondays' Santana internalized.

Santana became even more saddened by the fact that there was no morning text from Brittany reminding her to get up to shower and to eat her breakfast. Santana smiled at the memory of how she always got butterflies when she got a text from Brittany in general. Her morning texts were literally the highlight of her day, second to seeing Brittany at school of course. Santana let out a sigh and decided to get up being that she wasn't going to get any sleep even if she wanted to anyways. This way she could take an extra long shower.

Santana went over to her closest to collect her wardrobe for the day. She was carefully rummaging through her clothes until she heard her phone ring. Her heart started to beat frantically because all she could think of was Brittany. 'It had to be Brittany' she thought to herself, 'who else would be calling this early?'

She rushed to her phone and answered it without even screening the call. The things adrenaline could do to you. Without even thinking about what to say Santana just started to blurt out words, "B, Look I am so sorry that I ran out on you like that earlier. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was so overwhelmed with emotions and I didn't realize how strongly you felt for me and I was completely caught off guard because I feel the same way. You know me Britt. I don't handle my emotions well, you know that I just tend to ignore them, especially when it comes to you. And in no way am I trying to make an excuse for my actions, I just really want to clear everything with you in person. Please, please Britt. I'm begging you." Santana caught her breath and waited for an answer.

"Ummmm, I really don't know how I could even begin to reply to anything you just said being that I am not Brittany." The voice on the other line replied. Just as that voice resonated in her ear she realized that it was Kurt. 'Fuck!' Santana mouthed to herself. 'Why on earth was he calling me so early for?' Santana thought to herself.

"Kurt! First off why the hell are you calling me so freaking early?" Santana screamed trying to deter any focus on what she had just blurted out to him.

"I was simply calling to ask you to bring that beautiful Marc Jacobs magenta scarf of yours to school because it goes perfectly with the outfit that I am going to wear to school, but this call was much more worth it for I have seemed to catch a earful of yummy gossip or rather yummy confessions. Besides the fact that I am utterly in shock, not knowing if I heard what you said right or not, but please elaborate." Kurt asked slyly, a smile appearing on his face. He knew that he had the upper hand here, which was rare when it came to dealing with Santana.

Santana's cheeks started to feel abnormally hot and she was flooded with embarrassment. There was no way that she could talk herself out of this situation. Kurt obviously heard every word of her confession that was supposed to be for Brittany's ears only. 'Well the fact that he is gay as well might work towards my benefit. I can confide in him' Santana thought.

Santana started to play with her pen on her desk as she attempted to conjure up a way to change the subject. Kurt sensed Santana's discomfort. "Look, I can tell that you obviously do not want to talk to me about the subject matter so I will be the bigger person and leave it alone. But, and not to get all cheesy on you, I am here if you need to talk." Kurt finished. There was still silence. "Okaaaay?"

"Yes, ok." Santana simply replied defeated. She had nothing smart to say in return which left her feeling bleak.

"Ok, well I still want you to bring that scarf, so don't forget." Kurt chuckled.

"Got it. And Kurt.." Santana said softly, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled, he had semi reached Santana's soft side, "Your welcome."

'So first I run away from the love of my life, then I become best friends with Kurt? What the hell is wrong with me?' Santana vented to herself. She turned on her Ipod and blasted Adele, got in the shower and got ready for school.

Brittany didn't sleep at all that night either. All she could think about was how everything went from being utterly perfect to a sheer nightmare. She had Santana, she had all of her. She finally admitted how she truly felt towards Brittany, but her fear got the best of her and now Brittany was left with uncertainty. Which was the worst because now she truly did not know how to feel about the situation between her and Santana. She looked at her clock and realized that it was time for her to get ready. Brittany always showered before she went to sleep so all she had to do was get dressed and apply her makeup. She grabbed her phone and gazed at the blank screen.

Usually by this time she would've gotten a reply from Santana saying that she just got out of the shower and she was on her way to have her yogurt and fruit for breakfast, and a picture of her outfit for that day. Which Brittany always thought Santana did just to purposely tease her. But today was different, no text and no picture.

Brittany was already dressed as she walked over to her vanity to apply her makeup. 'I wonder if Santana was able to sleep last night. Was she thinking about me? Was she thinking of a way to reach out to me, to make things better?' Brittany thought hopefully to herself. Brittany finished and grabbed her belongings and headed downstairs to grab a granola bar and headed out to her car. 'Ugghh! I hate Mondays' she said to herself as she got into her car and headed to school.

Kurt arrived at school before either Brittany or Santana. It was hard to keep this epic piece of news to himself but he knew that he really had to keep this to himself this time, not only because of the mere fact that Santana would literally end his life personally, but this was extremely sensitive material. Kurt was in shock by the fact that Santana had the ability to feel any type of loving emotions toward anyone, but also the fact that she was being true about her sexuality. Kurt was standing by his locker in a daze with his thoughts.

"Hello love!" Mercedes greeted Kurt brightly. "Umm, hello! Earth to Princess Kurt!" Mercedes teased as she waved her hands in front of Kurt's face.

Kurt shook himself out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, Hi love, sorry you know how Mondays are for me, I'm always so slow in the mornings."

"Right." Mercedes responded not convinced. "Why did it look like you were in super deep thought about something, I know that facial expression?" Mercedes interrogated. Then she turned to look at who he had his focus on, Santana. She was automatically succumb to confusion.

"Santana? Umm, you better tell me what's going on stat! You are really starting to freak me out." Mercedes said with excitement.

Kurt was slightly annoyed at Mercedes precise intuition, and being that Mercedes was indeed his best friend, he couldn't tell her.

"Look, there's nothing going on you silly goose, I was just making sure that she brought her Marc Jacobs scarf that I need for my outfit today, you know I get nervous when my outfits aren't complete." Kurt said quickly. He looked at Mercedes reaction and was relieved.

"Ok, that sounds like the Kurt I know. You were starting to scare me for a second." Mercedes laughed.

Kurt joined her in laughing as Santana approached him with her scarf. "Good morning beautiful, and Weezy." as she looked at Mercedes. "You better not get that dirty or do anything freaky with it on with your boy toy, my dad just bought me that."

"Shut up, and actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kurt teased.

Just as Santana was about to reply Brittany arrived at her locker across the hall. Santana's body became numb and she literally started to sweat at the sight of Brittany. Without even saying goodbye to neither Mercedes or Kurt she began to make her way towards Brittany.

Brittany was facing her locker, just standing there not even attempting to open it. Santana wanted to cry just seeing Brittany so sad and knowing that she was the source of her sadness. She didn't even know what she was going to say to Brittany, she just needed to be close to her. Santana finally made it to her locker and at first just stood next to Brittany not saying a word. Santana found the courage to speak first.

"Hi." Santana simply said softly.

Brittany looked up to meet Santana's gaze. Even though she was at lost as to how she should feel, seeing Santana's beautiful face still made her heart smile. "Hi. I shouldn't be talking to you. My cat told me that it's bad for my emotional well being. He told me that you are making me even more confused than I am on a regular basis, but I still want to talk to you, just don't tell him if he asks you ok." Brittany said with a straight face.

Santana tried her best not to start laughing and just smiled instead. It was a relief to Santana that Brittany was still her old self despite the awkwardness between them. "I promise I won't tell him." Santana said with sincerity. "Britt, I know that I ruined the magic of last night and I really do want to redeem myself, only if you'll be so kind to let me."

They were standing so close to each other, kissing distance, it made Santana breathe harder when she felt Brittany's sweet breathe on her lips.

"San..." Brittany started to speak slowly taking notice to their proximity to each other, "You, you really hurt me. You brought my hopes up so high, I honestly believed that what I had always been hoping for, hoping for years was actually becoming a reality. My dream of being with you was coming true, and then you yank it right from under my feet and you let me fall and you just left me there. I offered my heart to you, for you to own, but you denied me. Instead of taking care of it, you just crushed it."

Brittany knew that she might have been exaggerating a little bit, but she was hurt and she wanted Santana to fully understand that.

All those words hurt so badly, because it was all true. She wanted to grab Brittany's hands, she wanted to hold her and tell her that she loved her with every ounce of her being and that she didn't care what others thought of her, that she just wanted to be with her, that being with her would be the cure to everything in her life, but she just stood there.

"Britt, I, I know that running out on you hurt you deeply, and I know you will never forget, but I just want to make things right, I do, I do want to be with you and no one else..." Santana utilized all her strength not to cry, "I just want to live my life with you..." Santana started to cry, "I just want to make things right."

Brittany hated when Santana cried, it killed her to see her like that, but she wanted to know that she could truly trust Santana with her feelings, she didn't want to go back and forth. Brittany sighed, "Do you really want to make things right?"

Santana nodded. Brittany continued, "And you honestly do not care about what others think?"

Santana nodded affirmatively once again, "Then kiss me, here in front of our friends, in front of our classmates. If you truly mean all that you just said, then kiss me." Brittany said with strength.

Kurt and Mercedes were standing across from them with both their eyes and mouths wide open. They couldn't believe the scene that was materializing before them. They both waited anxiously to see what Santana was going to do. No one has ever seen Santana this vulnerable, it was refreshing to see that she was in fact human.

Santana was in shock herself. She didn't know that Brittany had it in her to challenge her in that way. Santana looked up, Brittany's beautiful lips were well within kissing range, and she was ready to prove her love to Brittany until she heard someone sneer, "Look at those lesbos." Someone said while giggling as they walked passed them. Santana didn't know who it was but she became self conscious once again.

"Forget them, their just ignorant." Kurt cheered on.

Brittany never took her eyes off Santana's as she waited for the kiss. Santana stepped back, and in that moment Brittany knew that she wasn't going to get a kiss. Brittany let out a breath of air as she stepped back as well. "I knew it." she said with disdain, "So much for not caring what others think." Brittany gave Santana one more look and walked away.

Brittany knew that she said that she would wait for Santana, that her love for her will be as patient as it needs to be, yet she couldn't deal with Santana's insecurity, she hated being pulled back and forth, Santana was definitely her strongest weakness, and that fact was making this that much more harder. She knew that time apart would be the best for the both of them.

Santana watched as Brittany walked away. Kurt and Mercedes walked over to try to console her, but she just shrugged them both off. She faced her locker once again and said to herself, 'Strike two.'

***HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I KNOW THAT YOU ALL ARE WAITING FOR SANTANA TO FINALLY GET HER ACT TOGETHER AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WAIT!***


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT HOPE YOU GUYS STILL ENJOY!***

The rest of the day at school was sheer hell for Santana. Naturally all she could think about was Brittany and how she had let her down once again. In math class, her teacher noticed that Santana wasn't paying attention to the lecture so she asked her simply what 8x8 was, and Santana replied, "To the power of Brittany." The whole day went like that. She couldn't bring herself to focus on anything else. It really was pointless of her to even attend class but soon the day came to an end and she found herself in Glee rehearsal.

Santana was one of the first members to arrive because her last class was literally right next to the choir room. Finn and Rachel were sitting in the front as always being all lovey dovey, 'Vomit' Santana thought bitterly to herself. Santana decided to sit on the other side of the room all the way in the back in her own corner so she could sulk in pity by herself. Kurt and Mercedes walked in and sat next to Santana much to her dismay.

Kurt and Mercedes were the only ones that had witness the debacle earlier. They both smiled at her as they sat down, and Santana forced herself to smile back. Kurt began to talk, but Santana knew what he was going to say and quickly interrupted him, "Nope, shhhhh, I don't want to talk about it." As she crossed her arms over each other.

Kurt got the message and remained quiet and looked straight forward as the rest of the members filtered into the choir room. Everyone had taken their seats, except the only one missing was Brittany. Just as Mr. Schu was going to speak, Brittany strolls in, looks to see where Santana is sitting and takes a seat as far as she possibly could from her. Santana pouts as she stares at the back of Brittany's head.

Mr. Schu notices how quiet the group is, "You guys aren't as talkative as you usually are. Is everything ok?" He notices that the two best friends that everyone knows to be inseparable are not sitting next to one another but he decides not to point it out.

No one responds to Mr. Schu's question, "Ok, well, I won't ask anymore questions." He says sensing the tension in the room. "So for this week's assignment, as corny as it may seem, I want you all to choose a song that fully reflects your current emotions. You will all perform a piece by yourselves. I want the song that you choose to accurately interpret how you feel about your life at this moment. I know that it you all might think that it quite "lame" as you may say, but for some people it is easier to express their feelings through song. This outlet for some may be the only way that they are able to express their true feelings without feeling self conscious."

Rachel is beaming with joy, being that solos were all she ever wanted to do anyways aside from duets that she performed with Finn.

'How fitting.' Santana thought to herself. 'Out of all weeks, it has to be this week.'

Kurt noticed that Santana hadn't taken her eyes off Brittany the whole time, and taps her on her thigh and motions for her to wipe her fake drool of her mouth.

Santana looks and him and pretends to laugh, "Haha, very funny, and shut up, could you not make it so obvious." Santana says angrily.

"Sorry." Kurt says just trying to cheer her up a little.

"Alright guys that's all for today. Start working on your songs, we will start the performances on Wednesday." Mr. Schu states as he closes the rehearsal.

Brittany looks around the room, she already knows what song she wants to perform, and decides that she can't wait until Wednesday to perform it. Before anyone could leave she speaks up, "Mr. Schu."

"Yes Brittany."

Brittany stands up and faces towards the group.

"I would like to perform my song right now if that is okay with you. I can't keep my emotions at bay any longer and I just really want to get this off my chest, plus my cat said that singing is therapeutic for me."

"Of course Brittany, everyone sit down." Mr. Schu said kindly.

"This song is dedicated to my feelings about love." and right as she said love Brittany darted her eyes toward Santana. With that Santana uncrossed her arms and sat straight up in her chair. Everyone looked to see who Brittany was burning her gaze with, and as soon as they realized it was Santana, they're mouths dropped and they all got much more engaged in the situation. Brittany walked over to the band and told them what song she was going to sing and they all nodded in approval.

The introduction of John Mayer's "Edge of Desire" began to permeate the room. Santana began to feel nauseous, she knew this song well, Brittany used to always play this song, not really understanding why she loved it so much, now she knew why.

_Young and full of running _

_Tell me where has that taken me?_

_Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity? _

Artie was singing along with Brittany for her loved the song as well. He took notice of deep her facial expressions were and he stopped singing to look and her gaze was still locked on Santana, and in that moment he began to understand that they're relationship was much more than just hooking up as everyone had mistakenly understood.

_Love is really nothing _

_but a dream that keeps waking me_

_For all my trying, we still end up dying_

_How can it be? _

After Brittany sang those lyrics, all Santana wanted to do was cry. Brittany took notice of Santana's facial expression and knew that Santana was clearly getting the message. Mr. Schu looked over at Santana and noticed that it looked as if Santana was near tears. Mr. Schu at loss as to what was going on between the two girls.

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here _

_with me_

_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything_

_I see _

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I _

_believe _

_There I just said it, I'm scarred you'll forget_

_about me _

As Brittany sang this part of the song she imagined Santana and her just lying in bed all day. Not worrying about the world outside of the windows, not having a single care in the world. Just simply being with each other, listening to each others' heart beats.

_So young and full of running _

_All the way to the edge of desire _

_steady my breathing, silently screaming_

_I have to have you now _

Santana started to hate herself for not being able to be strong the way Brittany needed her to be. Brittany had always been there for her, never did she fail to be at her side when she needed her the most. They're gazes never left each others'. Brittany's emotions were growing stronger, and soon she felt tears running down her cheek.

_Wired and I'm tired _

_think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor _

_or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis_

_and find me on yours_

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here _

_with me_

_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything_

_I see _

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I _

_believe _

_There I just said it, I'm scarred you'll forget_

_about me _

The song ended and the room was eerily silent. No one spoke. No one had ever seen Brittany sing with so much emotion. Everyone was well aware of her dancing genius, but they weren't aware that she also had such a strong singing voice. Everyone literally felt her poor her heart out into that song. Santana was so mesmerized by Brittany's performance that she hadn't noticed that she was also crying until she felt a tear drop onto her hand. "I'll never forget about you, even if I tried." Santana blurted out loud thinking that she was just saying that to herself. Brittany looked up, and couldn't help but flee and ran out of the choir room.

Rachel decided to cut the tension and started to speak, "As much as I don't usually show praise for other members in the Glee club for their singing abilities, being that my talent is just simply incomparable, Brittany's performance was honestly quite moving and to my disbelief, good, really good."

Mr. Schu spoke next, "Yes, that was really amazing, ummm I really think that someone should go and check up on her though, she seemed really upset guys."

Everyone turned to Santana, and as much as Santana wanted to say something bitchy to everyone and deny that Brittany was singing that song solely to her, she knew that she had to run after her. She quickly got up and ran out the door. She looked up and down the hallway and found Brittany nowhere in sight. She ran out the schools' entrance out toward the parking lot and scouted for Brittany's car. It was gone. She looked toward the main street exiting school and noticed Brittany's Silver Prius darting fast down the road. Santana put her arms over her head in defeat. 'This day literally is one of the worst days of my life.' Santana screamed to herself. Kurt ran out the front doors of the school until he landed himself right next to Santana.

"Did she leave already?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Santana replied sadly.

Kurt knew that Santana was dying inside and was thinking of a way to try and cheer her up. "Well at least you don't have to come out to the group anymore, being that Brittany practically came out of the closest for the both of you with that song." After saying that he knew that was totally the wrong thing to say and tried to redeem himself while protecting himself from a blow from Santana's fists.

"I meant..." Kurt started, but before he could continue, Santana just broke down and fell into Kurt's arms. He was surprised but her put his arms around her, she was shaking from crying.

"Kurt, what am I going to do!" Santana said through her tears.

"We'll figure it out sweetie, shhhh." Kurt said sweetly while he kissed Santana on the head, "Everything will be ok."

Santana closed her eyes and just hugged Kurt tighter. 'I will never forget you' Santana said to herself.

***HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING. I KNOW THAT EVERYTHING IS MESSY RIGHT NOW BETWEEN SANTANA AND BRITTANY BUT THINGS WILL START TO LOOK MORE POSITIVE.***


	4. Chapter 4

_*****HEY GUYS! SO I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY SCHOOL HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE HAHA, BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE AND WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS IT MAKES ME :( AND I KIND OF FORGET ABOUT MY STORY LOL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. I KNOW THERE HAS BEEN TONS OF ANGST BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE*****_

Brittany was overwhelmed with her emotions as she drove off. She had already forgotten how she got into her car in the first place. 'Why did I sing that stupid song' she raged at herself. She knew that she should have stayed strong and not exposed how hurt she was feeling, especially to the whole Glee club. She wiped her tears from her eyes and checked her speed to make sure that she was within the appropriate limits. The last thing she needed was a speeding ticket. She finally arrived in her driveway and turned off her car. She looked at her reflection in her rear view mirror and left out a frustrated breath. 'Ugh! I look like a hot mess' she said to hear self as she grabbed a tissue to wipe her makeup that had been mixed with her tears. Once she made herself presentable enough for her family so that it was not obvious that she had been crying her eyes out she entered her house. She made face with her parents, politely rejected dinner and made her way up to her room.

She opened her door and quickly locked it behind her. She stood there for a second, her eyes gazing over to her bed, remembering how she was holding Santana in her arms the night before. She shook her head remembering to stay strong. 'Love is patient, or so they say' she encouraged herself. She tossed her duffle bag and her backpack onto her futon and got ready to shower.

Kurt felt like he was definitely in an alternate universe. Santana and him had somehow formulated a eccentric to say the least type of friendship, and he had actually witnessed her shed tears out of love. As much as he was in utter denial that this was the Santana that he had gone to school with for the past three years, he in fact felt honored that she trusted him with this secret. After practice, Santana was too much of a wreck to drive herself home so he offered to drop her home. She did not feel like being home so she asked to just go home with him.

Santana and Kurt were sitting in his room in silence. Santana had been lying on his bed on her stomach for the past hour sulking in her sadness. When Santana had finally stopped crying, Kurt decided to break the tension. "So, we need to form an extravagant plan to get Brittany back for you." Kurt automatically got excited for he always had a natural talent for planning beautiful spectacles. The speed of how the words left his mouth soon quickened as he became exponentially excited as he was envisioning everything in his mind. "It has to be completely epic and unforgettable. Oooo! We need to somehow incorporate fireworks! Oooo! And glitter lots of glitter, white doves, and..."

Santana stopped Kurt amidst his moment of bliss and sat up in his bed. Kurt was clapping his hands awe of his ideas when Santana abruptly cut him off, "First of all, fireworks? Really?" Santana mockingly questioned him as she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted one of her eyebrows. Kurt was offended by her disapproval, especially his fireworks idea. Kurt began to explain, "Umm. Yes. Who doesn't love fireworks and glitter and doves, I know I do."

All Santana could do in response was laugh. His plan was absolutely beyond ridiculous, but it was endearing that he was actually trying to help her. It felt nice to be able to rely on someone other than herself for once, and she could tell that he actually cared about her. She only ever felt that type of care from Brittany.

"Hey, you laugh now, but once you see my plan in action you will be eating your words missy." Kurt sternly replies to her laughter, as he tosses one of his pillows at Santana. Santana catches the pillows and starts to speaks still giggling, "Oh Kurt, how I heart you and your super super gay ways." Santana says jokingly.

Kurt lifts his eyebrow, "You are one to speak 'Miss I am in Love with Brittany'. I can teach you a thing or two about the oh so fabulous gay world." He starts to laugh, and so does Santana. Their laughs slowly become soft smiles as they realize that they just had an official "friend" moment and their gazes meet genuinely for the first time.

Kurt speaks first, "Did we just have a moment?" As he points at himself, then at Santana. Santana thinks of something sarcastic to say, but then just opts to be nice.

She looks down and plays with the corner of one of the pillows that was on the bed and looks back up at Kurt and slowly says, "I think we just did." A huge smile appears on Kurt's face and Santana giggles softly.

"But you better not tell anyone about this little moment we just had. Or else I will be forced to take out all the glitter and fireworks out of your super super pretty world." Santana smirks as they both break out into laughter. " My pretty lips are sealed." Kurt replies softly. "So about this plan." He continues.

Santana looks up and for some reason she knows exactly what she needs to do. "Ducks!"

Kurt looks at her confused as ever and puts his hand under his cheek to further emphasize his turmoil, "Umm, excuse me? Ducks?"

"Yes, lots and lots of ducks!" Santana screamed with excitement as she pulled herself closer to Kurt elaborate the rest of her plan to him.

Brittany got out of the shower and made her way to her closet. She slipped into some sweats and a t-shirt. A sad smile appeared across her face when she looked down at the sweats remembering they were Santana's. She sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair when her phone beeped. She picked it up and a text from Kurt displayed on the screen. She unlocked her phone and opened his text.

_**Hey love! I need to escape the never ending speeches about sex from my dad. LOL Can I come over?**_

Brittany looked at the time, it was only 6:30, and she was in definite need of company to get her mind off Santana. Brittany quickly texted back.

_**Ofcourse Kurty! Come on over!**_

Brittany's mood started to get better. Hanging out with Kurt was always fun for Brittany because she always thought that he was a girl anyways. Brittany put her phone down and made her way downstairs to wait for Kurt to arrive. It didn't take long for Kurt to get to Brittany's house and soon he found himself ringing her doorbell. Brittany opened the door before he could ring the doorbell a second time. As soon as he saw Brittany's face he got anxious. 'There was no way that Santana's plan was not going to work' he internalized as he gave Brittany a hug.

"Hello love!" Kurt said as he made his way through the door while Brittany closed the door.

"Hi Kurty!" Brittany oozed as she motioned for them to sit on the couch in the living room. Mrs. Pierce brought out fresh veggies and onion dip for them to snack on. They turned on the T.V. And decided to watch music videos that they knew the choreography to, and when they got tired just talked about nothing in particular. Brittany wanted to ask Kurt if he had heard from Santana, but decided to keep him out of their drama, being that she didn't really know that Kurt knew a lot more than she even knew.

It was already dark outside, and they retired to watching re-runs of FRIENDS. Kurt looked at the time knowing that he should be receiving a text from Santana as his queue to let the cuteness of Santana's plan commence. Seconds later, that anticipated text came. He opened his phone and smiled uncontrollably. Brittany was so engaged in the show that she didn't hear Kurt's phone go off. He glanced over at her and quickly got up trying not make his excitement too obvious and stood in front of her.

"Britt, you are subscribed to Vogue right?" Kurt asks simply.

Brittany just nods for verification. Kurt continues, "Great! There is supposed to be a preview of Chanel's new line in this month's edition and I must see it! Can we go check your mail to see if it came in yet!"

"Sure Kurty!" Brittany gets up, not sensing anything skeptical about the situation at all, and this makes Kurt even more excited and he is practically jumping to the door.

Brittany makes her way to the front door with Kurt following close behind her. As soon as she opens the door her heart stops. She looks out to her street and there are candles that are lit up. She walks slowly and she gets closer she notices Santana standing in the middle. There is a ladder on her lawn and Kurt motions for her to climb it in order to see what that candles spell out. She makes her way over but before she can even get her foot on the first step Santana begins to speak. Her voice is sincere and wavering.

"My life was always simple for me because I made sure that it stayed that way. I always kept my walls up and acted like a bitch because I knew that was the only way that I could keep from getting hurt. I always made sure that I was in control of everything in my life..." Her voice started to quiver. "But then, you..." She pauses and looks at Brittany, "but then you came into my life and I lost all control over everything. I never messed with emotions because emotions mean that you actually care for someone, thus losing control, but my emotions spoke for themselves when it came to you, I had no choice."

Brittany smiled softly and her eyes started to become watery. Santana continued making sure that this moment started and ended perfectly. "You wanted my to be proud of our love, and I always was but too scarred to show everyone, but I can't be without you. I need to be near you just like I need oxygen to breath." A small tear escaped Brittany's eye and ran slowly down her cheek. "I knew I had to make this special." As Santana is saying this she sees the Glee club members take their place behind her smiling. Soon music starts to play to Beyonce's "Smash into you" and Brittany gasps and this public announcement of Santana's love.

_Head down  
>As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground<br>Eyes shut  
>I find myself in love racing the Earth<br>And I'm soaked in your love  
>And love was right in my path, in my grasp<br>And me and you belong_

Santana sings as she makes her way to Brittany. She walks slowly towards as she exudes all her feelings into every word of the song. She brings her hands to her heart never taking her eyes off of Brittany. __

_I wanna run (run)  
>Smash into you<br>I wanna run (run)  
>And smash into you<em>

_Ears closed  
>What I hear no one else has to know<br>Cause' I know  
>That what we have is worth first place in gold<br>And I'm soaked in your love  
>And love is right in my path, in my grasp<br>And me and you belong, oh...  
><em>

Santana finally reaches Brittany and stands so close in front of her that Brittany swears she could hear Santana's heartbeat. Santana intertwines her hands with Brittany's, and Brittany looks down at their hands and smiles.

_I wanna run (run)  
>Smash into you<br>I wanna run (run)  
>Smash into you<br>Smash into you  
>Oh...<em>

_Head down  
>As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground<br>Eyes shut  
>I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth<br>And I'm soaked in your love  
>And love is right in my path, in my grasp<br>And me and you belong  
>Oh...I wanna run<br>Smash into you  
>I'm willing to run (run)<br>Smash into you  
>I'm willing to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>I'm willing to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>I wanna run, run<br>Smash into you  
>I'm willing to run (run)<br>Smash into you _

Santana finishes the song and before Brittany could even speak she brings her lips to meet hers. Kurt is looking at the couple and is beaming with pride. Simple but filled with so much love and emotion. Brittany doesn't know where to begin. She has no idea what to even say let alone do. She knew that she wanted Santana to come out about their love and now that everyone in the Glee club was here in front of her house she felt kind of embarrassed, in a good way though. She couldn't believe that Santana actually went through all this trouble, but she was surely glad that she did.

Brittany looks down at their hands once again then back up to meet Santana's beautiful brown eyes. Santana wipes her tears. Brittany finally begins to speak, "San, I don't even know what to say. No one has ever done anything that sweet for me."

"Well good, cuz' only I am allowed to do stuff like this for you." Santana teases. The mood lightens.

Brittany lifts and eyebrow, "Oh really now? Well it's now like you are my girlfriend or anything." She giggles as she pulls Santana's body closer to hers. Santana giggles but then her facial expression becomes serious. "Well very true, I'm not your girlfriend...not yet at least. You should climb that ladder and see what the candles spell out."

Brittany smiles knowing what the candles must say. She lets go of Santana's hands slowly and begins to climb the ladder and she looks closely she realizes that they are yellow ducks candles. Her heart literally melts at this realization, she knew that Santana knew about her weird obsession with ducks.

"Awwww San! They are yellow duck candles!" Brittany yells down to Santana in adoration. Santana nods and smiles letting a giggle out seeing how happy the candles made Brittany.

"Ofcourse! Duh ducks!" Kurt says to himself finally understanding why Santana was so adamant about the silly duck candles earlier.

Brittany finally reaches the top of the ladder and reads the candles out to herself. Although it sounded extremely lame in reality it was a beautiful sight. The way the light from the candles lit the street was quite mesmerizing. The tiny details made this moment so magical. The candles spelled out, _"Will you_ _be my girlfriend?"_ She smiles and makes her way down the ladder and walks back over to Santana.

Santana patiently awaits for Brittany's answer and grabs her hands, "So?"

Brittany looks at her friends then back at Santana, "Yes! Yes!" Brittany yells as she jumps up lifts her legs to prop herself on Santana. Santana didn't anticipate this type of reaction and the girls fall to find themselves on the lawn giggling. Brittany begins to plant small cute kisses all over Santana's face, and then stops abruptly and looks longingly into Santana's eyes, "I love you...so much."

"I love you more." Santana simply states while wrapping her arms around Brittany. "So, when are we going on our first official date?"

_*****I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN OR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. SORRY FOR ANY BLATANT GRAMATICAL ERRORS I WAS SUPER TIRED WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS LOL =D******_


End file.
